Devil's night
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Michaelis family story. The king invites his family to spend Halloween with him in the royal pumpkin patch, a place that holds fond memories for Sebastian, but what can one expect from an evening with the devil?
1. Chapter 1

The full moon had risen high over head, the twinkling stars danced around it. The Michaelis family made their way across the vast field, Alois and Naveen followed closely.

"This is so silly brothers and sisters, it is time so say good night but we are outside, grandmother wants us to visit and the moon is awake now." Rachel commented, her tiny clawed hand gripped the handle of the stroller where the youngest members of the family lay.

"Yes, we are very silly for being outside but I like the moon, it is very big." Vincent replied from the other side of his mother.

"Dad, mum, I like that we are all dressed up. It's fun to pretend." Sebastian smiled looking down at his youngest son.

"It certainly can be, I suppose it all depends on the situation, children." Evian remained silent, taking in the sights and sounds of the evening. He loved the crisp breeze that brushed against his face as they walked.

"Daddy, will Aunt Bethy be there, oh I hope so, I love Aunt Bethy and I want to show her my costume. Will 'grandmother like it a lot?"

"She will love it."

"Daddy, why didn't you or mommy and cousin Alois and cousin Naveen be anything?"

"Your mother refused. I on the other hand-"

"Of course I did, I'm not wearing those ridiculous ears, " Ciel said sharply.

"But they suit you so well. I've never in all my years come across such a stunningly beautiful-"

"And you never will. It's not happening. Where's this bloody place your father told us about?" Ciel asked.

"Not much further, just beyond this field, we'll go through the woods and then we will have arrived, I haven't been here since I was younger, my parents used to bring Mordred and myself out here each year. It will be nice to see the old place again. I have such fond memories...such as the time I broke one of my father's pumpkin's over Mordred's head. Father was furious of course, it had been the largest one that year."Sebastian smirked at the memory.

"I'm sorry I missed that."Ciel replied as the children laughed.

"Daddy, you are so silly!"

"Can you please do it again?"Rowan requested.

"We'll see."Rowan grinned, his tiny fangs exposed and gleaming in the moonlight.

"Are you sure Cayden and Lenora won't be too scared?" Alois asked his mate, breaking his silence at last.

"I'm positive. They're surrounded by family, precious one, they've nothing to fear tonight." Naveen promised.

"Dad, are the woods really scary at night time?"Vincent called over his shoulder.

"No. Always remember this children, there is nothing there in the dark that isn't in the light. Although, you may hear more sounds as wooded areas are often quieter at night."

"Scary ones?" Rachel released the stroller and grabbed onto her mother's jacket.

"No my little one, things like crickets and frogs, maybe an owl or two."Ciel soothed.

"Mommy, Mommy, owls are big!"Vincent cried excitedly.

"Some are, not all of them."

"Mommy, I have never seen one, is it bigger than me?"Rachel asked in a frightened voice.

"No. anything we might come across in the woods would be more scared of you than you are of it."

"Not my daddy and mommy, they are not afraid of anything. Not even monsters!"

"Rachel, dear heart, your mother and I are the monsters and we do not fear others, one day you will learn that this is simply the way of life. Demons are quite possibly one of the most powerful beings to be created. Not many things can easily contend with our kind and certainly not with your mother and myself should it try."

"Mama would beat it up and it would wish dad did it instead."Evian grinned.

"That's right Evian. Your mother has a very strong maternal instinct and he will protect you whether it be a grim reaper, angel, or another demon. He would never tolerate such a presence near his puppies."

"Because we are only babies and we cannot do it yet."

"Well, there's that and the fact that he loves each of you more than his own life, just as I do."

"Dad, there it is, I see it!"Evian pointed to the woods that were now just ahead of them. "Do not be afraid brothers and sisters, it will be okay."

"Brother Evian says it is okay, he knows, he is very smart." the Michaelis children nodded in agreement as the group continued on their way.

"I hope we get to see some happy things."

"We will sister, Grandmother, Grandfather and Aunt Bethy are very happy things to see and have." The children looked around curiously. Rachel gasped at the sound of soft croaking and chirps.

"I hear it Mommy and Daddy. Cousin Naveen, Cousin Alois, do you hear it too?"

"Yes, we hear it, that's what frogs and crickets sound like." Alois replied quietly. He shifted his infant son in his arms.

"It is not scary at all. I like it Mama, can we visit at night time again soon?" Evian pleaded looking up into the trees, hoping to catch sight of the owls.

"I don't know Evian, it's not-"

"One day perhaps when you're a bit older."Sebastian interrupted, earning a glare from his mate.

It wasn't long before the pumpkin patch came into sight, and with it, the towering shadow of the king of hell.

"Grandfather, hello, it is us. Do you see, we are here!" Rachel cried, waving to the figure, who moved forward to greet them.

"Young ones, Your grandmother and I have missed you." The king knelt down, holding out his massive arms to embrace his grandchildren. The Michaelis children turned to their parents.

"Go on puppies, it's alright." Sebastian encouraged, watching his children run to his father. Ciel shook his head.

"I know you have a difficult time with my father Ciel, and I want you to know that I appreciate you being here, this little gathering is an attempt to make this right with you as well as spend time with the family."

"As long as he behaves, we won't have a problem."The young demon said sternly.

"Sebastian my son, Ciel, welcome. Alois, Naveen, I'm pleased that you agreed to attend." The deep voice said,gesturing them into the pumpkin patch, where they found Ann and Beth playing together.

"Oh Mommy, Aunt Bethy and Grandmother are being so silly. Can we play too?"

"Of course you can." Ciel began to move past the king, making a point not to look in his direction.

"Ciel, a moment please?" the devil called. Ciel stopped reluctantly and waited until they were alone, allowing Sebastian to take the stroller.

"I know you and I haven't seen eye to eye on many things, but I want you to know that I'm grateful that you accepted my invitation tonight."

"I didn't do it for you, Sebastian's been looking forward to bringing the children here and Halloween is important to him. I love my family more than I dislike you. It would hurt my children to keep them from their grandfather, that's not something I'm willing to do."

"I figured as much, all the same, for you to do such a thing, to keep our disagreements to yourself and allow the children to continue to see us being civil. I promise you they will enjoy themselves."

"I'm sure they will." Ciel replied, joining the group and greeted his mother in law and sister in law.


	2. Chapter 2

"My goodness, look at you, what wonderful costumes, come little ones. Tell me about them." Ann requested smiling at her grandchildren. Rachel bounced excitedly in place.

"Can I be first brothers and sisters, oh please?" she pleaded.

"Yes sister you can go first, you are a sister, dad says it is nice to let girls go first."Vincent replied.

"Oh brothers, you are so nice to me, thank you."the young princess stood before the queen.

"Grandmother, I am such a happy thing, can you see, my long pretty ears and my hat, I am a tea time bunny!" Rachel exclaimed, showing off her pink rabbit outfit, complete with ears and black top hat. Ann chuckled warmly.

"How wonderful, very clever sweetie." She praised.

"My Daddy made it, but this is my Mommy's hat, daddy fixed it so it could stay on me. Grandfather, Aunt Bethy, do you like it?"

"Oh yes Niece Rachel, you are a good tea time bunny,." the slightly older demonling gave her a hug.

"That was very kind of your parents to do such a thing for you young one. I wish I could have been so giving when my sons were your age, I indeed like your costume, well done." The king said in his deep voice, Rachel gave a small courtesy before returning to her parents.

"Who will be next sister, you can pick."Evian offered as Rachel sat down beside her mother.

"I will pick..."She paused, turning to Ciel. "Mommy, it is hard to pick one brother or sister, I love them lots, will they be sad?"

"No Rachel, you're not going to make anyone sad."

"Okay, then I pick Brother Rowan."

"Thank you sister."Rowan stood up , standing in front of his family.

"I'm all dressed up, I'm something very happy. Do you see my sword, don't worry, it is not a real one, it is just a toy. I have a big hat too." Rowan grinned showing off the cardboard sword tied onto his waist.

"I see it, you're a wonderful pirate." Ann praised, Rowan reached into his pocket, pulling out an eye patch.

"Mum doesn't need it anymore, he said it would be okay. Mum is very nice. Arrr!"Ciel and Sebastian grinned.

"Now it is Brother Vincent's turn."Vincent thanked his brother.

"I wanted to be scary, Grandmother, Grandfather and Aunt Bethy, it is so fun to be scary, that is why I am this, do you know what I am being?"Vincent wore a black jacket , a white tea towel was draped over his arm neatly. He grinned, showing off his tiny fangs.

"Are you a waiter?"the king asked, clearly confused.

"No, try again, it is okay to not guess right. I still love you Grandfather."

"I am very pleased to hear that. You must tell us young Vincent, what is your costume?"

"I know, I do!" Beth cried excitedly. "You are being my big brother, from the stories!"

"Yes, it is my turn to be dad, I am dad when he was mommy's Cynna. Dad said he was scary sometimes. I like to pretend, Mommy would be too scary to be." the Michaelis children nodded in agreement.

"It is your turn now brother Evian, you can show them now."Evian took his brother's place in front of the family.

"I wanted to be grandfather, but I do not have funny feet or funny things on my head. I am something else. " he gestured to his orange sweater and green hat.

"I am a pumpkin, Mama and Dad said it is okay. Dad make my green hat from one of Mama's old coats. Mama gives us so many things. Grandfather, Mama is so nice, I am sorry you are unhappy with him. Can I hug Grandmother and Aunt Bethy please?" The king sighed and offered an inviting gesture to the small demonling.

"Ciel dear, you must show us the girls. Have you dressed them as anything this year?"Ann asked. Ciel moved to the stroller and lifted a growling Angelina from it. He held her close to him as she wiggled and grasped for him.

"There now Angel, I've got you. Do you want to see your Grandmother?" Angelina snuggled into her mother, sobbing softly.

"Mommy's here little one, everything's fine now. Be still love there's no need to cry. Mommy loves you very much."Ciel walked slowly over to his mother-in-law, continuing to comfort the distraught child. Once they were in front of her, the Queen smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hello darling, Grandmother loves you." the young girl raised her head, her crimson eyes meeting her mother's blue ones.

"M-Meemee, nana."She said laying her head back down and grasping his jacket once more.

"I'm sorry Ann, she's been like this most of the \day, she slept on the way here, I thought that would help her."

"It's alright dear, she is only a baby, she needs her mother more than anything at this age, especially since she's-well given her genes shall we say. You haven't much choice when it comes to genetics I'm afraid. Poor dear."Ann said sympathetically.

"My...yee?"Lenora toddled slowly over to Ciel, She looked up at Angelina silently for a moment before turning to the Queen and raising her arms above her head.

"Naveen, Alois, do you mind?"Ann asked smiling down at Lenora who was making small grasping motions.

"It's fine with me."Alois said handing Cayden to Naveen.

"Grandfather?"Rowan called, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes Rowan?"

"What will we do today, it is nighttime now. It's too dark to play get you."

"That's true, but we do have lanterns. I thought perhaps with your mother's permission, we could make some jack-o-lanterns and your grandmother and I could share stories of your father when he was a demonling your age." Rowan grinned.

"Mum, can we, I want to do those things, can we have scary, Grandfather stories?"

"Absolutely no scary stories. I won't have you children up all night for the next month." Ciel said sternly.

"Ciel dear one, it worked out fine before." Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Right, Rachel was scared that her cat would disappear and Rowan thought that a deranged, winged teddy bear was going to come and throw him and Lovey off a bridge."

"I did my best to make that story as child friendly as possible."Sebastian argued.

"And what a fantastic job you made of it, Evian figured it out and was terrified of Michael for weeks."

"In my defense-"

"You have no defense. They're not old enough. You shouldn't have brought up those stories in the first place. You might as well have told our little ones about the time you decided it would be a great idea to-"

"That was something else entirely. I would never be so cruel as to tell that one, even if I did happen to change a certain someone into the most beautiful, soft,-"

"Shut up, Sebastian." The Michaelis children giggled.

"Oh, so the young master returns. So nice to see you again my lord." Sebastian grinned, bowing, Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Silly Daddy, Mommy is not a master, he is our mommy. You are not a Cynna anymore. Did you do that when you worked there?"Rachel grabbed her father's hand.

"Yes dear one."

"why do you call Mommy young master sometimes?"

"Because Rachel dear, sometimes, as much as I love your mother, he gets to be cranky, just as my dear young master was. Ah such memories."

"You're silly Big brother."Beth declared with a grin

"Can I please go look at the pumpkins Daddy, there are so many."

"Yes Rachel, but stay in sight,"

"Yay!" The young princess cried, skipping off to have a look.

"Dad, Mommy, how will we make the jack-lanterns?"Vincent asked curiously.

"Well, first we'll pick a pumpkin and then-" The explanation was cut short by a blood curdling shriek from Rachel. Instantly, Ciel handed Angelina to Alois and he, Sebastian and the Michaelis sons rushed off in her direction just in time to see the shadowy figure rise from the ground and begin slowly crawling forward on all fours ready to reach out to little Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel stood frozen to the spot, her large blue eyes filled with fear. Her tiny body trembling.

The creature moved closer. Before Sebastian and Ciel could react Rowan, Vincent and Evian were by her side.

"Get away from our sister!"Rowan cried angrily, he rushed forward, Vincent followed closely while Evian stayed behind to protect her.

"Rowan, Vincent!" Their parents shouted joining them, just in time to see Rowan's foot make contact with the creature's face. The being screamed in pain.

"Bloody hell!" The familiar voice cried out, its clawed hands covering its nose and mouth.

"Uncle Mordred?"Rowan questioned as the figure laid down on the ground, moaning softly.

"yes, you little-"Mordred shrieked painfully as Rowan delivered another sharp kick.

"Damn it boy, you are so like your father, I'm fairly certain you've broken my nose!" The older demon grumbled.

"You should not be trying to scare my sister."Rowan crossed his arms over his chest, as Sebastian and Ciel arrived, pulling the children back from their uncle,

"I wasn't trying to scare anyone, I'll thank you to keep your voices down." It was then that Sebastian noticed the empty glass bottles behind his brother.

"You drunken idiot."Sebastian growled, grabbing his brother by his throat and lifting him from the ground.

"baby brother, please, I've got quite a serious-"

"I don't care one bit about your troubles. No doubt you've brought them on yourself. My concern is for my daughter, this is inexcusable behavior and you are old enough to know better."Sebastian's eyes began to glow angrily as he tightened his grip. Mordred fought to free himself.

Sebastian turned to give Mordred a full view of Rachel, who was now sobbing in Ciel's arms.

"You will apologize to my family instantly if you want to live to see the sunrise,."He demanded.

"What have I to apologize for, your demonling is afraid of her own shadow."Mordred shot back.

"I would be silent if I were you, you're digging yourself deeper into a hole from which you may never get out, in case you haven't noticed, not only am I furious with you, but the moment Rachel leaves her mother, you will also have my mate to contend with. I suggest that you do as you're told."Mordred growled once more.

"I...apologize, are you happy Bastian dear?"

"No, you're still here."Sebastian grumbled, slamming Mordred on the ground.

"You little bastard!" Mordred screamed taking hold of his brother in an attempt to force him down.

"Enough!" The king roared and instantly, the fighting stopped.

"Mordred, I am extremely disappointed and I will not tolerate your behavior. I have no idea what you are-"

"Father, I implore you, I have a terrible headache. I assure you, my intention was not to frighten the child." Mordred began to force himself up onto his feet unsteadily.

"You have been a-"

"Well, if I am such a disappointment to you, even if for once I meant no harm-"

"You would say that."Sebastian said.

"No one asked you for your opinion baby brother. I'm speaking to our father, kindly mind your own-"

"You got me involved when you terrorized my daughter!"

"And I told you that it was not my intention. However, it seems that I'm to be held accountable for it."

"Damn right you will." Ciel said as Rachel tightened her grip, he lifted her up and carried her back toward the rest of the group. Her brothers followed closely.

"M-Mommy, h-he i-is mean t-t-to me!" Rachel shrieked.

"I know, it's alright now. I've got you." Ciel soothed. Mordred rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare disrespect my family in this way, I will break you in half!" Sebastian hissed. The eldest prince chuckled.

"You wish brother. Anyway, everyone is entitled to a good scare on Halloween are they not?"

"You're entitled to my fist in your face!"

"Temper, temper..." Mordred shook his head.

"I said enough, Mordred, you have left me no choice, as of right now, you are-"

"He is our son, he has your genes. You cannot fault him entirely, I am not condoning his actions but perhaps in his absence he has gained some wisdom and insight and will improve if given the chance." Ann called.

"After all this parasite has done to my family, I cannot give him one chance more. The lives of my mate and children are far too precious to me to allow it."

"You forget my dear Sebastian, he also attacked your father, since that time, there has not been -"

"Mother dear, I love you but He has nearly killed Ciel, attempted to harm my children and the list goes on for miles."

"Yes, I know. I just hate to see him excluded, perhaps if we embrace him, he will be able to be reached. As Ciel gives comfort in Angelina's time of anger, we must not give up." Ann pleaded. The king gave a low growl as he weighed his options.

"You have two choices Mordred, turn and leave, or stay and sit quietly, do not bother anyone and the first time you disobey, you will be sorry."

"I understand father, thank you. I know that Devil's night is special to you, I will not take that." Beth looked up at her mother before rushing over to her eldest brother. She took his hand.

"Come on Mordred, you can sit with me, you can be very mean, but I still love you because you are my brother." Mordred's expression softened and he allowed himself to be led toward the group. He stopped in front of Rachel, who was now hugging her brothers.

"Thank you brothers, you are brave and good and I happy things to have. It makes me happy to be your sister Rachel." She sniffled.

"We are happy too, We love you very much." The boys said in unison. Mordred knelt down beside the children who immediately stood in front of Rachel, Ciel rose from his seat only to have Ann take his hand.

"Get away from my children." Ciel demanded, pulling away from his mother in law. Mordred held up his hands submissively.

"I mean no harm. I do wish everyone would stop raising their voices. Princess Rachel, I apologize to you, your brothers and your mother. Please know that I will not harm you."

"I cannot believe you Uncle Mordred, you are so bad and mean to us. You hurt my mommy and made us so sad. Why Uncle Mordred, why are you so mean?" Rachel rubbed her eyes.

"I cannot explain it to you, just know that tonight, I will behave myself and if I go back on my word, you may kick me as hard as you like." Seeing that the princess wasn't convinced, Mordred sighed.

"Very well, if I allow you to hit me, right now, with as much force as you can pull together, will you forgive me and if only for tonight allow me to be part of the family?" Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"He's been drinking, you know how he is, t won't last."

"Okay Uncle Mordred, just for today. But do not be bad." Rachel said looking to Ciel, who gave a nod and watched in amusement as his daughter slapped her Uncle across his face. Rachel giggled as he groaned.

"There, that's settled, come on dear ones, we shall put this behind us and listen to a story."

"What kind of story Grandmother?"

"One of your father and uncle when they were demonlings, you see, Your grandfather and I used to bring them here as well." The children sat down. Making sure they were still surrounding Rachel and the infants.

"My favorite story begins many years ago, when Sebastian was Angelina and Kathryn's age."


	4. Chapter 4

"Baby Daddy is silly!"Rachel cried jumping up and down excitedly.

"Your father's still quite silly, even in his old age."Ciel said, offering Angelina a bottle. Lenora giggled, attempting to wrap her arms around a large pumpkin.

"That one's bigger than you are, Lenora. Mummy can't even get his arms round it."Naveen grinned kissing the top of his daughter's head. Cayden wiggled gleefully in his mother's arms.

"Mama, look, Cousin Alois' baby is so happy!"Evian cried gleefully. "He is wiggly when he is happy."

"He wiggles a lot. sometimes even when he's asleep." Alois grinned at the thought.

"He loves his Mama so much!" Evian said, showing his tiny fangs.

"Isn't it wonderful, having the family together, my love?" Ann asked turning to her mate. The king took her hand.

"It most certainly is, my heart." Mordred sighed heavily.

"mother, father, can we get through this tale please. I would very much like to get through I quickly and be done with it."

"Very well, My mate and I brought Sebastian and Mordred here each year when they were demonlings. The particular story I would like to share with you is one in which Sebastian was an infant, no older than our darling Angelina and Kathryn."

" _Mother, why did that thing come, it cannot do anything but crawl around and bother me." Mordred cried as he walked between his parents. Baby Sebastian cooed softly in his mother's arms, his head resting softly on her chest._

" _Ma." He said softly. Ann's heart was filled with joy at the sound of the young Prince's voice._

" _Yes, Mother is here, Sebastian, and your father and your brother Mordred."The group was just about to enter the woods, the moon was high above them._

 _Sebastian raised his head, scanning his surroundings with wide, crimson eyes._

" _Ma, tees!"he cried pointing to the towering trees on either side of them._

" _Trees, babies are so stupid, why did you have to have him, I don't like him."Mordred crossed his arms._

" _Mordred, that is more than enough, you too were once that young. I will not tolerate your behavior, your brother is here as part of the family and that cannot change, learn to accept that." the king growled._

" _you didn't need a new baby, you already had a child."_

" _Yes, and now we have a second son. This is sometimes the way of life. Be grateful that you do not live in the time of your great, great grandfather's rule."_

" _Stupid thing." Mordred grumbled quietly as they journeyed on. Soon, the family came upon an owl seated on the tree branch. Sebastian began to sob as the large bird stretched out its wings and cried out into the night._

" _There, now, it's alright. It's only an owl, it won't harm you dear. Mother and father are here to protect you." Ann soothed, patting her son's back._

" _At least I'm not afraid of a bird."_

" _One more word Mordred Michaelis and you will find yourself feeling frightened of punishment waiting for you when we return home." the devil hissed. Mordred fell silent._

" _Enough, both of you. This is meant to be a family activity, can you not behave yourselves for an evening?"Ann scolded. Sebastian continued to whimper until another sound reached his tiny ears._

" _Ma, og!" He shrieked suddenly as they passed a group of frogs, croaking softly in the night._

" _Yes, that was a frog, such a smart demonling." Ann praised causing him to giggle._

" _Here we are my family, the royal pumpkin patch. I have many activities planned." The king announced as Ann lowered Sebastian down next to the pumpkins. The family watched as he began to crawl around._

 _The child's eyes were filled with wonder at the large, orange objects surrounded him._

" _Choose a good one my son, Mordred, you too may look around but mind Sebastian, do not step on him." The eldest prince sighed but began his search._

" _Look at them, our boys are growing up too quickly. This was a wonderful idea." The queen said feeling the king's arm around her._

" _I can think of no other way to honor Devil's night than with my family, though I do wish Mordred had inherited more from you. I have never had a brother and my hope for our children was that they would be close to each other. I realize the fault is mine, it was my genetics after all."_

" _You can't entirely blame yourself , you didn't ask to be who you are. However, I do love you no matter what." The king grinned._

" _Only you Rhiannon, can love a beast such as myself. I am fortunate to have a mate with such a gentle soul."_

" _Father, I have one!" Mordred shouted._

" _Good, I shall be over shortly to help you with it." The King and Queen moved forward, walking over to Mordred._

" _Which one did you choose my son?" Mordred pointed to a large orange pumpkin._

" _See Father, it's very large and round. It must be the perfect one and-"_

" _Sebastian, no, don't bite the pumpkins."Ann cried as the child attempted to eat the object. The devil chuckled._

" _Rhiannon my love, Sebastian has yet to get his fangs, he has nothing to bite with. Naturally at this age he is curious about the world around him, allow him to explore, it will do no harm." Sebastian shrieked joyfully and laughed. He wrapped his tiny arms around it and rested his head on it gently._

" _Idiot." Mordred grumbled as his parents cooed over their child._

" _Kin!' the demonling cried. He turned his attention to his brother, tugging on the older demon._

" _What do you want?"_

" _Kin, my." Mordred shook his head._

" _My, did!"_

" _Oh, Mordred, he called you. Isn't that so sweet?" The boy merely rolled his eyes._

" _Whatever he says, he's still annoying." The royal family sat around as the king carved amusing faces into the pumpkins much to the delight of his two sons and his mate, who was enjoying the sound of laughter as her mate lifted the objects to cover his own face and began to speak in different voices._

" _My, da!" Sebastian clapped._

" _Yes, That is your father, you may not remember these precious moments, but he and I love you and your brother dearly."_

"Is that where you get it then, Sebastian, when you create voices for the stories you tell our little ones?" Ciel asked, leaning against his mate.

"It is indeed. I remember more than one instance in which my father entertained us in that way. Being the Devil, he was usually quite busy, but when he spent time with us, he did his best."

"Daddy tried to eat the pumpkin, that is such a silly thing!" Rachel giggled. "I love baby Daddy stories and I love my daddy." Rowan's attention was on his Uncle. Mordred stared back at the child.

"Uncle Mordred, why are you so mean, even when you were a baby?"

"That's who I am, Rowan. We can be nothing more than that."

"But, don't you want to have a family?" Rowan sat down next to him.

"Let me explain something to you, boy. When you're like this, when you have the feelings or lack there of, for all your life, that is all that can be. I am who I am and it is no fault of my parents who as you can see did their best. Nor is it...what happened was not your fault. I am far beyond wanting family, you however, and your siblings have the opportunity to understand the world differently than I, take it and listen to your mother and father. I did not listen to mine."

"Oh brother, if only you were this way when you are sober, My Ciel and I could have welcomed you." Sebastian said.

"yes, you always did try to be brotherly at that age. I simply could not stand by while you were always the favorite and I was nothing. You had everything."

"No Mordred, you stole everything from me, this is why you were in trouble. I wanted to love you Brother, truly I did." Sebastian confessed.

"Tis a shame that time is passed. Come morning, it will all be the same once more."

"Yes."

"Now then, the time has come, I would like to invite the young ones to pick one of their own. Any one you like little ones and then we shall make Jack-o-lanterns." The king announced.

"Grandfather is so nice, we get to have one!" Evian exclaimed. The Michaelis children began their search, examining the pumpkins carefully to find the prefect one.


	5. Chapter 5

The king watched as the older children drew the faces on the pumpkins. Memories of his own sons were returning to him.

"Grandfather, my pumpkin will have a very silly face." Rachel said excitedly. "Is it okay?"

"Of course,Dear one. This pumpkin is yours. You may give it any kind of face you like." He said patting the child's head.

"How can we make them light up?" Rowan asked, finishing the crooked grin on his pumpkin.

"You cut them." Mordred explained. "The faces you made are simply guidelines. You have to cut them out, the top will be removed along with the seeds and all that you find inside, when you return home, you place a candle inside and light it."

"And then they are all pretty!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I don't know about pretty, but I suppose you can call it what you like."

"Did you like making them with your daddy, Uncle Mordred?"

"When I was very small, yes. I was easily amused and found them funny."

"So you weren't always cranky?" Rowan turned to the older demon.

"Not every second of everyday. Yes children, I know it's difficult to fathom, but I, Mordred Anthony Michaelis, am not cranky as you say all day,everyday of my life. I know , I know, it's a shock to you all. Please remain calm and don't panic." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask.

"You certainly don't have a shortage of drinks." Naveen pointed out.

"I only have five more,Cousin."

"Well,if that's all." Ciel said, cuddling Angelina. The child sobbed in her mother's arms.

"What's wrong with that one?" Mordred asked, taking s drink.

"Could ask your mother the same of you." Ciel retorted.

"I'm sure you have. Come now, it's a legitimate question."

"Without pointing fingers, and only because I promised Sebastian I'd try to behave myself tonight, she inherited a good bit of genes from your side." Ciel answered.

Mordred nodded.

"Understood. She's a little monster."

"How dare you call my daughter anything, after everything you've done to my family, what right do you have to even say one damn word to-"

"Ciel, please." Ann pleaded.

"I won't stand for it Ann." Ciel said sternly.

"True he should not have said such a thing about your little one. I love your children very much but isn't it possible that you forgive-"

"Absolutely not. I love you Ann, but if you're trying to tell me not to defend my children, as a mother you should know better. I won't back down when it comes to my little ones and it's an argument you will not win. You did it earlier and I won't allow that jackass to-" Sebastian's hand was suddenly on his shoulder.

"Ciel, perhaps we should carve the pumpkins at home. It's getting late."

"Oh no, Daddy, we want to stay. Please?" Rachel pleaded.

"Rachel,dearest it's best if we-"

"Let them stay, I won't say another bloody thing. Ciel, I am sorry ." Ciel glared at Mordred.

"I know you're sorry,now apologize."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Mordred growled.

"Figure it out, I'm done with you."

"Such a mean little thing."

"That's enough!" The king roared. "The children have finished their designs,while we carve the pumpkins, let's calm ourselves. I shall think of another story."

"A scary one?" Vincent asked hopefully, he allowed his father to take the pumpkin.

"We shall see." Rowan pushed the pumpkin onto its side and rolled it over to Mordred.

"Uncle Mordred, will you help me please?" Surprised by the request, the older demon set it up once more. Naveen moved closer to them and gave Ciel a slight nod. The former earl remained silent turning his attention back to his youngest daughters.

"I have it," the Devil said. "Dark was the night when our story begins, a starless, autumn night."

"Don't scare my children badly, I'd like them to sleep tonight." Ciel warned. The children climbed up on large pumpkins, listening with great interest to their grandfather's tale.


End file.
